Capture
by MushiMonsters1
Summary: Beautiful, that was the only word there was to describe her. Sasuke never thought that once he took one photo of her he will want more and more. Though why, it's not like Sasuke to be this interested in a girl, so what make's this girl so special. Main Pairing: SasuHina, Slight GaaHina. NaruSaku,
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, MushiMonsters1 here with a brand new story dedicated to those who are SasuHina fans. Kind of different that what I normally write about but.. meh.  
**

**Anywho's, as I said before that this is a new story, I apologize for the bad grammar that my pop up in the story below or if some of the things don't make any sense. This is pretty much just an incomplete story. Though I will be working on trying to make the chapters a little longer than what I normally do.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**OK I will shut up for now OK lovelies, so.. enjoy**

* * *

_"Happy Birthday Sasuke-Kun" I heard some of my cousins say, I smiled and thanked them, I saw all the presents that they had brought me and mother told them to place them on top of the table so that I could open them up later._

_"Sasuke, if you like, you could always open the presents now since everyone is already here" I heard my mother say and smiled with joy. It was a well known fact that I absolutely loved presents they we're the best things to receive on birthday and that._

_I beamed at the table and heard all the adults laugh at my antics, though I didn't really care at all. I picked one up that was gifted to me by Cousin Shisui. _

_"Hope you like it Sasu-Kun" I heard him say, I pouted at the nickname he gave me. It made me sound all girly, and being girly is icky. _

_"Hai" I opened it up and pulled out a small t-rex dinosaur plushie. I beamed at Cousin Shisui and thanked him for the awesome present. He only chuckled and ruffled my hair._

_I opened the rest of the presents that we're for me and got and I thanked everyone for the stuff they got me. Especially mother and father who got me my very own gamecube.  
_

_I again thanked everyone and they all seemed to laugh and I laughed along with them._

_"Sasuke-Kun" The voice of my grandmother called out to me. I turned around to look into the smiling eyes of my grandmother, today was my 5th birthday and all the family we're here to celebrate._

_"Baa-Chan" I smiled brightly at my grandmother, she chuckled and began pinching my cheeks._

_"Maa, Sasuke-Kun, you're so cute" I pouted at that and tried my best and doing my fathers Uchiha glare but failed since it only made me look cuter. If there was one thing that I hated, it was being called cute. I'm 5 years old, meaning I am a man, I'm no child anymore. "Now, now, don't make that face" She chuckled again. "Or I won't give you you're present" My ears perked up, present?. I grinned, I may not be a child no more, but that doesn't mean I don't like presents._

_"What ya get me?" I asked, she seemed to find it amusing._

_"Sasuke be polite, and it's what did you get me" I heard the deep voice of my older brother. Itachi Uchiha. I reckon that he has to be the coolest, most awesome big brother in the entire world. One day I'm definitely going to be like him. Though Itachi was only 5 years older than me. Making him 10. Although sometimes Itachi can be annoying, he still is the most coolest brother there is._

_"Gomen Nii-San" My grandma only laughed at that and pinched my cheeks again. What is it with people and my cheeks, I swear that one day their going to be all puffy from the amount of times that they have pinched them._

_"Nee Sasuke-Kun, I hope you take good care of this, It was like a treasure to you're grandfather" She smiled sadly, grandfather died when I was only a baby so I never really got to meet him. I always wanted to meet him though, I heard that he was a really good man and that he was really fun to be around._

_"Treasure?, if it's a treasure than why are you giving it to me? wouldn't it be be better if someone like Nii-san got it." I questioned. _

_"Well, I thought it would be best if you go it instead." I never really understood why but I didn't question any further. She handed me a box that was covered in my favorite color blue. I carefully opened it up since grandma said it was a treasure._

_"What did you get Sasu-Chan?" I heard my mother say behind me. Mikoto Uchiha, married to Fukagu Uchiha. Mikoto is the kindest mother on earth, no matter what she always makes time for her family. She also is the best cooker in the whole wide world. Though his father Fukagu Uchiha is slightly different than Mikoto, Fukagu is a businessman usually he has a some-what cold personality, he's sometimes distance. Though don't be fooled, he may seem cold but he's not very good at showing emotions, he loves me and aniki just as much as mother does._

_I opened up my present and pulled out a camera, it looked like one of those old ones that those people used to take pictures of things. There we're two of the actually, the other one looked a bit newer though._

_"What do you think, Sasuke-Kun?" my grandmother asked._

_"I love it" I grinned, she seemed to smile at that._

_"Sasuke-Kun, that's a special camera, there's not many of those ones left, so I want you to promise me that you'll only take pictures that you really like and not just random things..?"_

_"OK"_

_"Cakes ready" I heard my dad say from the kitchen and jumped up excitedly that the cake was finally ready._

* * *

I chuckled at that old memory, I was so innocent back then and I would always want my parents and brother to treat me like an adult instead of the kid that I was. I still have the camera that my grandmother gave me, I'm 22 now and there's still no images on the camera. I really wish that there was though so that I could show grandmother, unfortunately she got sick and passed away a few years back. I cried so much back then, though I know I had a lot of pride but that was probably going to be the only time that I would let my pride slip for a moment and just cry.

I began to look around my apartment that I have been living in for the past 4 years. It was filled with photographs that I have taken, my favorite photographers, camera's, and maybe even a few posters here and there of my favorite bands.

Oh yeah, my name's Sasuke Uchiha, 22 years old, male and still single. My skin isn't really on the tanned side, it's a very pale complex, but not to pale as to make me look sick. I have black hair that likes to stick up at the back for some odd reason and bangs that complement my face, black obsidian eyes, a strong jaw, perfect nose structure and cheeks bones that aren't to low or to high.

I'm often told that I am handsome by a lot of the female population, don't get me wrong, I'm single now but that doesn't mean I've never had experience in a relationship. And before you ask, I'm the one that breaks them off since the girls lose my interest, they don't really like to see the small details in life, they don't like taking the time to observe the beauty of nature.

Anyways, I'm wearing a black long sleeved V neck shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and my favorite pair of Converse, blue.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and saw that I got a text message from my best friend Naruto Uzumaki.

**_Yo teme, meet us da coffe shop, me nd sakura-chan wanna hang.  
P.S, u beta b there, we havnt seen u in how long  
laterz.. -Naruto_**

I shake my head at the horrible grammar of my idiot of a best friend, I know textingis usually like that but come on people, it doesn't take that long to use proper English words.

Naruto Uzumaki, my best friend since middle school, we never really got of to a good start, actually we hated each other. I thought he was an annoying idiot and he though I was a stuck up bastard. After being partners with Sakura on a project we noticed how even though me and him are different in more ways than one, it's actually quiet east to talk to the dobe.

Don't get me wrong, even though we're the best of friends we still have our arguments, even if they are the most stupidest ideas.

Now Sakura Haruno, she was once my many fan girls that loved me all throughout Middle School, Sakura used to always declare her love to me even though I can see it in her eyes that she doesn't mean it and that she holds that love for someone else. I know she only did it to seem cool in front of of all the girls that 'loved' me, I mean I was the most popular guy in school.

After the project Sakura just gave up on pretending to be in 'love' with me and confessed her love to the person I least expected her to like. Naruto, ok, maybe I did kind of expect her to like the idiot, but he also had similar feelings to hers and they instantly became a couple, they became the talk of the school and some people wondered why Sakura would go out with the idiot,

But I'm happy for them, glad that the dobe finally has someone that likes him. Even though they became a couple, us three still would hang out a lot, I usually didn't mind being the third wheel but sometimes I felt pretty uncomfortable when we are waiting for the bus and them two ignore everything and start kissing. I hate to admit that I'm actually am jealous of the dobe for having someone to hold and kiss, though I would never ever say that out loud.

Anyways, I grab my jacket and my keys I also brought my grandfathers camera since I have a feeling that something good may happen, and head out to the coffee shop that we always used to meet up at, did I mention that we would call ourselves team 7 since that was the name of our project group and that was the reason our bond formed. I know, pretty stupid name, but to us, it's special.

I finally arrive at the coffee shop and saw a bright pink and blonde head sitting near a window seat. I chuckled at how easy it is to find them, they stick out like a sore thumb, it doesn't help that they both wear such bright attire.

I plopped down on the seat opposite them.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence, king teme has finally left his royal palace to join us common folks" Naruto spoke and did a mocking bow, I rolled my eyes while Sakura simply giggled.

Naruto is a lot tanner than I am, but not as strong built as I am though, he has unnatural bright blonde hair that spikes up in random direction, no matter how many times Sakura tried to tame that thing in the past, it never worked. Naruto has the brightest and dare I say it, beautiful cerulean blue eyes I have ever seen. Though I noticed that the dobe still wears that eye sore of a color, orange.

Sakura has pale skin but a few shades darker than mine, she has bright emerald eyes and short pink hair that used to be long. Though Sakura still wears a lot of red I noticed that she also wears a bit of black to now.

"Sasuke-Kun, it's nice to see you after so long" Sakura spoke and smile

"Hn" I nodded

"Teme, that's not a word" Naruto complained.

"Hn" I smirked and he pouted.

"Now, now you two, we haven't seen each other in a while and I don't want this reunion turning into a argument" Sakura spoke with a glare, she may be small, but trust me she's scary when she wants to be.

"Hai Hai" Naruto nodded his head.

We ordered our coffees and got a few snacks to eat, we caught on old times and laughed a bit and some of the funny memories, though me and Sakura laughed the most since a lot of the funny memories happened because of Naruto. I realised how lonely I've been and how much I've missed them.

"Remember that time during Orochimaru-Sensei's Science class" Sakura laughed, I smirked at that memory. The dobe didn't follow Sensei's instructions properly and ended up making some kind of explosive and poor old Orochimaru-Sensei was to close since he was observing it and ended up getting his eyebrows blown off.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault he was to close to it" Naruto tried to defend himself while eating his chocolate cake. I simply shook my head at the dobe's table manners... idiot.

"Yes it was idiot, if you listened to instructions you wouldn't have gotten suspended and whacked by your mother" Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother was one scary woman. I swear she's a Tsundere, one minute she's sweet and then the next she turns into hulk and starts beating the living daylights out of you. Hn, Maybe that's where the dobe's impatience's come from.

Though his appearance didn't really resemble her, but of her husband and his father. Minato Namikaze. Naruto's dad was a calm kind of person, handsome, strong though at times he can be a bit goofy, even though Kushina is the muscle in the house Minato can be very scary when angered as well.

He stuck his tongue out "Shut up teme, I was listening to instructions. I just thought that maybe I could twist the experiment up a bit" The last bit was a mumble.

"And that's why you are a I-D-I-O-T" I spelled idiot out for him.

"And you're a T-E-M-E" in coming pout. We then started throwing a whole lot of insults at each other and bickered like we always used to. It didn't last long since I felt a throbbing pain in my head, that I realised Sakura punched the both of us in the head.

"Knock it off you meat brains, I swear you two can't go one day without fighting," Sakura huffed, Naruto whined that it hurt while I simply grunted.

An awkward silence feel upon us until Naruto spoke. "Did you just say meat brains?" He began chuckling after that and soon started laughing like a idiot. I felt my lips twitching upwards trying not to laugh, OK meat brains, seriously Sakura? I snorted a little and I felt the smile on my lips grow larger and just couldn't hold anymore, it didn't help that the dobe was having a laughing fit.

"Ugh, you knuckleheads, meat brains isn't that funny" She pouted, and that's when I seriously lost it, her face just looked to funny and I just started laughing. Now this feels natural, It feels good to see these two again.

Shaking my head I heard someone else enter the shop and something lavender caught my eye.

TBC

**You can already guess where this is going :D. The characters are as you can see OC.. haha that rhymes... sorry.**

**Yes, I know I made a NaruSaku pairing. I mean, I've read a lot of SasuHina stories we're Sakura was a b! #$ and though that it would pretty much be stink to have her be one in this story, so I paired her up with Naru-Chan :D.**

**My bad for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger, well for those of you who are reading this anyways so yeah.**

***thumbs up* **

**So yeah. **

**One Love, MushiMonsters is out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**La-Li-Ho, haha. MushiMonsters1 here. haha how's it going bro's. OK yeah I know I've been watching to much Pewdiepie but don't judge me. Here is chapter 2, hopefully you will like, does know if you will or will not but yeah.**

**Gaara shall be making his appearance in this one. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Lavender, that was the color that seemed to register in my mind at the moment, the only thing that seemed to register on my mind.

All of a sudden everything seemed quiet, I didn't even notice that Naruto and Sakura we're trying to get my attention. Entering the coffee shop was probably the most beautiful girl I have every seen.

She had beautiful pale skin that made her glow like an angel, a bun lay upon her head while the remains of her hair fell around her shoulders. The beautiful woman suddenly looked in my direction and blushed, I gulped, Kami she was breath-taking. The pink that dusted her cheeks made her look even more mesmerizing than she already was, and her eyes. Oh kami here eyes we're a pearly white kind of color, kind of strange but if you look close enough, you would be able to see a few hints of lavender in her eyes. Though if you were a normal person it would look white to you, but since I have good eye sight it was easy for me to see.

Lavender, it suited her well, she wore a strapless purple dress, with a lavender cardigan, white vans fit snugly on her feet.

"-suke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" I heard my name being called out and turned my head to looked at the dobe who was staring at me. Constantly saying my name.

"What?" I growled out, honestly him and his bad timing.

"You we're spaced out." Suddenly he had a devious grin planted on his face, I looked over at Sakura and cursed since she had the same look and began wiggling her eyebrows "Hehehe, never though I'd see the day that the teme is actually into someone, it must be the end of the world" he laughed and Sakura giggled, I turned my head so that they won't see the slight pink dust sweeping over my face.

"Talk to her" I heard Sakura say simply. I looked over to her to see that she was not kidding at that she actually wanted me to go over to that beautiful girl-no woman and talk to her.

"What? are you crazy?" I practically growled. It was true, what the hell was I going to say to her anyways. 'Oh, hey, my name's Sasuke, I think you're really cute, wanna hang out with me'.

She simply just rolled her eyes and smirked as if I said something that was very amusing. "You like her don't you, then go up and talk to her" She said.

"No" I said simply. Wait since when did she get the idea that I liked her, I don't even know that woman and Sakura is already stating that I liked her. "And I don't like her" I gritted out

"Uh-Huh sure teme we believe you" Naruto said with a cheeky grin. Stupid dobe, you're supposed to back me up. I'm your best friend aren't I.

"If you don't I will" There's that damn smirk again, since when did Sakura become so.. so.. arrogant? last time I checked that was my job in the gang.

I gritted my teeth "Don't. You. Dare" I glared, of course it didn't affect her since she was so used to it.

"Or what" She said smugly

I pretty much just kept clenching my teeth since their really wasn't anything that I could do to Sakura, she could easily pummel me into the ground. Trust me I've seen her do it to Naruto plenty of times before.

"I'm just teasing, no need to be so tense, Now if you gentleman will excuse me I'll be heading to the ladies room" She got of the stool and walked away to the restroom, leaving me and a stupid grinning looking Naruto.

"So teme" again with those wiggling eyebrows.

"Don't you start dobe, or I'll I swear I will bury you six feet under" I narrowed my eyes at him. He only held his arms up in defeat but held a smirk in place.

"Oh come on teme, it's not everyday that you find interest in woman, and when you do you usually dump them a few days after" he said

"Naruto"

"Yes"

"Shut up" I gritted out

He pouted and 'Hmphed' like a child. "Whatever teme, I'll be back, I need to pee"

"Gross, I did not need to know that idiot" He only gave me his toothy grin and headed of into the direction of the toilets.

I sighed, I really hate it when they're like that, cause then they start bugging me and keep on talking about double dates and stuff like that.

I looked over and found the woman that I was so mesmerized with sitting alone at a table that wasn't to far from ours, I couldn't help but stare at her. How elegant she looked when she was sitting, the way her fingers would delicately handle her hot beverage and hold her fork so she could eat her strawberry shortcake.

She seemed to feel that someone was watching and turned her head towards me, Black met White, Hn. It was quiet and we just stayed staring for what felt like hours but was only seconds, then her face started to go red again and she quickly looked away. I couldn't help but smirk at that, she just looked so cute.

A thought came to mind and I took out my grandfathers camera, I was told to only take photos of things that I like and not just any random thing. Though I don't know this woman, and I know that I don't really like her that much. I'm just mesmerized, yeah that's it.

I zoomed in on her and adjusted the camera so that it would have a nice clear image of her. 'CLICK' was the sound the camera made and now I have a photo of the beautiful woman. She seemed oblivious since she hadn't noticed that someone had taken a picture of her. It wouldn't hurt to take more right. I snapped a few more photos of her and was satisfied with the results that the camera showed me on the old digital screen.

She looked beautiful, and now I have an image of the beautiful woman. Oblivious to my surroundings I didn't notice the bright pink or blonde hair-dos sneaking up behind and peering down to look over my shoulder until I heard a muffled laugh.

"OMG Teme you're such a stalker" Naruto snickered while pointing to the camera, Sakura yet again giggled at that and ruffled my hair.

"Naww, Sasu-Kun has a wittle crush" Sakura mocked me, I blushed. Gosh, how many times was I going to do that today. Naruto seemed to find it funny since he started laughing again

"Hn" It was obvious that I was embarressed to the situation that was happening, that put a dent in my ego.

"Aww come on teme, don't be like that, it's only natural" That's easy for you to say idiot.

"Ne, Sasuke-Kun, Isn't that you're grandfathers camera?" Sakura changed the subject. I nodded "Didn't you say that you're grandma told you to only take photo's of the things that you like" she smiled smugly.

"Hn"

"Ohhhhhh teme's got it bad" Naruto mocked. I do not got it bad, heck I don't even know the girl for crying out loud. I just admire her beauty, that's all there is to it.

"But seriously though Sasuke, instead of taking photo's of her and being a stalker, why don't you just go up to her and start a conversation" Sakura said. I gave her a look that clearly said 'you're-kidding-right'.

Naruto snorted. "Teme's horrible at starting conversations"

I glared at him and he simply just shrugged it off.

"Come on Uchiha, don't be such a pussy and man up" If you knew Sakura that was code for 'you-better-hurry-up-or-i'll-pummel-into-the-groun d'

I sighed "Fine, if it makes the two of you happy I'll go over there and talk to her"

They both seemed satisfied at that answer since they started grinning. "Good, now go" Naruto said.

"Wait" Sakura stopped me and started grooming my hair, I tried shoving her off but it was no such luck since Sakura was sadly stronger than me. She dug into her purse and pulled out a breath mint and shoved it in my mouth. My mouth then started tasting like mint. I quickly looked over to the girl hoping that she wasn't watching any of the and to my luck she was busy eating her cake.

Sakura than began to adjust my jacket and I growled even louder. I looked over to the idiot who was just sitting there with an amused gleam in his eyes I glared at him and he gave me a wink.

"Yosh, all done lover boy, now go get her" She giggled.

I made my way over to the table to where the woman was. She seemed to notice my presence and blush, I sat down on the opposite side of her.

Oh gosh, what the heck am I going to say to her. Maybe I should be cool and say 'Hey', nah that won't work. Or I could be polite and say 'Hello', I shuddered, not my style. Or maybe I could say 'Greetings' Ugh gross, make's me sound like a nerd.

I tried my best to smile, I quickly looked over to Naruto and Sakura. Naruto had two thumbs up and mouthing 'good luck' while Sakura looked at me, silently telling me not to mess this up.

"Uh" was my lame reply.

The girl giggled while still blushing, "Hello" she said. Her voice sounded like an angel, I felt my cheeks heating up a bit. I took in the breath-taking details of the beauty in front of me, noting each detail. Close up I could really see the lavender in her eyes, before I could only see a glimpse of it. Now that I'm up close I can see that her eyes are almost lavender.

I realized that I was taking to long to reply.

"Sasuke Uchiha" I randomly blurted out. 'great going romeo' I mentally scolded myself for saying something so stupid. Now she's gonna think I'm weird

"Pardon?" She asked with that sweet voice of her.

"Name is my.. Sasuke.. Uchiha" I literally face palmed myself for sounding so lame at the moment. What is wrong with me, I'm usually always the cool guy that didn't really have a problem with this kind of situation. Come to think about it though, this is the first time that I've actually tried to introduce myself to a girl. Usually it's the other way around.

She giggled again. Kami how she sounded so cute. "I mean, My name is Sasuke Uchiha" I released a breathe that I didn't even know that I was holding.

"Umm ok. So Uchiha-San then"

"Ahh.. I mean, yeah, yeah" damn it, I was suppose to tell her to call me Sasuke, now she's going to keep calling me Uchiha-san. Not that I mind my surname coming from her lips, it's just that it makes me sound old.

"Your very funny Uchiha-san"

I smiled at that. "Uh, thanks,.. I guess"

"Um, I don't want t-to sound r-rude, but umm.. why are you.." She seemed to trail of. I noticed how she also stuttered which made her even cuter than what she already is.

"Here?.. well umm. I kind of though that.. you we're.. umm. cute" There it goes again, what is it with me and these lame as replies. Get it together Sasuke.

"Thanks, I guess" We both laughed at that. I realized how cute she is when she laughs. I learned that her name was Hinata Hyuga and that she loved music. I told her how I like photography and she asked if I had any of my photographs on me. Unfortunately I didn't but she didn't mind. We spent the rest of the afternoon just talking and laughing about random things. I didn't even notice that Naruto and Sakura had left a while back

"So Uchiha-San what made you interested in photography, if you don't mind me asking"

"No, that's alright, the truth is that my grandfather was once a photographer. He passed away when I was a baby though, and so I carried on doing what he loved to do the most" I spoke honestly, I felt weird saying my life story to a stranger.

"Ehh, sugoi"

"What about you Hyuga-San" I asked.

"Hm?"

"What made you interested in music?" she seemed to be thinking for quiet a while. It looked like she was having an inner conversation with herself to whether or not she should tell it. I don't blame her she won't tell me though. "It's ok if you don't want to say anything"

"It's because of my mother" came her soft reply. It seemed that she wasn't finished yet so I waited quietly for her to speak. "My mother absolutely loved music" There was a pause. "But she passed away after my sister was born." She smiled sadly. I really had nothing to say to that.

"I'm sorry"

"Uchiha-San? You don't need to-" She was cut of by a deep voice behind me

"Hinata" a voice said.

"Gaara-Kun" Hinata said. She had a soft smile on her face. I turned to see a red head with jade green eyes. Not Sakura kind though, more of a bluey kind of green kind of color. He was shorter than me but taller than Hinata. He had fair skin and had really bad bags under his eyes, he also had the kanji for 'love' on his forehead.

The man known as Gaara walked up to Hinata and placed a small peck her cheek. Wait what?

TBC

**Dun Dun Dun. and Gaara makes his appearance as soon as Sasuke finally manages to find the balls that he needs to talk to Hinata.**

**Hehe OK I really like the OC Sakura in this.**

**Anywho's until next time**

**One Love. MushiMonsters out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there lovelies. Sorry for not updating sooner, my badness. I have my exams coming up :(. Anyways, onward with the story**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

I stared at the man that placed the peck onto Hinata's cheek. As I said before, he had unruly red hair, piercing green eyes that seemed very cold to the world. He had horrible bags under eyes like he hasn't slept in days. His skin is of a very pale color, paler than me to be exact.

The man sported a green t-shirt with red skinny jeans. He had a pair of black sneakers on his feet and had a guitar strapped to his back. Hn.

"Ano, Uchiha-San, this is my b-boyfriend, Gaara-Kun" And that was when this _Gaara _seemed to finally take notice of me. A blank look was all that I received, We stared at each other. Calculating the other, and just like that. Black eyes and Green eyes glared at each other. I already don't like this guy, and I know that he dislikes me to. Hn, good.

"Sabaku no Gaara" After what seemed like hours of glaring at each other his monotone voice introduced himself. Sabaku, I think I've heard of that name before, I just don't know where though.

"Uchiha Sasuke" I replied in coolly, no need to speak coldly when Hinata's here.

As if sensing something that was wrong I looked at Hinata and could see that her pearly lavender eyes we're looking between me and Gaara.

"A-ano, Gaara-Kun, I thought that y-you were practicing with the b-band" Hinata's soft angelic voice spoke. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was in a bad since he was walking around with a guitar strapped to his back.

"Practice ended early" Was his only reply. I looked over at Hinata and she mustered a quiet 'yes'.

I raised my brow, It almost seemed that she was afraid of him. The way her eyes would constantly avoid his. What's with their relationship anyways?. It's not that I care.. no, I'm just curious. It's almost as if this was a unwanted relationship.

"Hinata, we're leaving" He said before glaring at me and walking out of the coffee shop. Not even bothering to see if she was following him or not.

"Hai" was her reply more to herself than him. She stood up and bowed in my direction. "Arigatou Uchiha-San, Um, I had f-fun" She smiled. I smiled back.

"Yeah"

"Goodbye" Was her soft reply before leaving to catch up with that Gaara person.

"Goodbye" I sat there thinking about what just happened and internally scolding myself for all of these mixed emotions of mine. At first I was entranced with her beauty, and how graceful she seemed to be. Then I was gushing at how her voice sounded so much like an angel, I found her blushing and stutter quiet cute. I felt a slight pain in my heart at hearing that her mother passed for reasons that I don't even know. Lastly, when that Gaara guy came in and introduced himself as her boyfriend I felt.. Jealous?.

Wait What?

No no no no no, I was nowhere near jealous. There's no way that I'm jealous of some, red head just because he may be dating the most beautiful girl ever. I shook my head, Damn, even when she's gone she lingers in my head.

I stood up, collected my stuff and headed out.

Today was a long day, now that I think about it, Naruto and Sakura ditched me. Hn. I don't know whether to be grateful or angry. Deciding not to bother with it anymore I only then noticed my surroundings.

I knew this road all to well, I realized that I was so lost in my thoughts that I somehow manage to end up on _Akatsuki Avenue _A.K.A, where my older brother lives. Mother told me that he lives here, but I never felt myself able to come and visit aniki.

I was going to head back home, but then again I haven't seen aniki since I was about 12. I heard from mother that he's married with a few children. One visit couldn't hurt right?.

I shrugged and stalked of to aniki's house. If I remember correctly, mother said that his house was number 12. I chuckled at how ironic that is.

Walking the pathway that lead to the front door I hesitantly knocked on the door. Pitter patter of small feet could be heard from the inside and the door was opened.

I looked down to see a small girl with raven hair and the black eyes. She looked especially like an Uchiha. She looked up and me, she was so small. But she didn't utter a word, all she did was stare and blink at me

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"Mai, who's at the door" A feminine voice was heard and pots and pans were heard as well. Suddenly a unknown lady emerged from what assume must be the kitchen.

The woman had brown hair that reach her shoulders. She had a chocolate like eye color that was a few shades darker. Her skin was a pale complexion.

She sore a white bandana in her hair, probably to keep it up. She wore a white t-shirt with a pair of baggy green shorts.

"Can I help you" The mystery woman asked. She smiled, she seemed like a very kind person, gentle, and calm.

"I'm looking for Itachi Uchiha, but I must be at the wrong house"

"Oh no, this is the right house. Unfortunately he's not here at the moment. May I asked what business do you have with him?" She asked.

"I'm his younger brother" She looked at me in surprise and smiled a gentle smile that held a bit of a amusement in it.

"So _you're _Itachi's baby brother Sasuke" She chuckled. "Honestly, he wouldn't stop talking about you" She smiled. Aniki talks about me? I couldn't shake of the smile coming onto to my lips at knowing that my aniki stills loves me.

"Well, don't just stand there, come in" She ushered for me to come in. I nodded my head and took my shoes of before stepping into the house. It was a nice house to be honest. It had that cozy, home sort of feeling.

"Nice house" I politely complemented.

"Thanks" I noticed how neat it was, and how there was no dirt inside. If I didn't know any better than this would definitely be Itachi's doing. He was such a neat freak when we we're younger.

I sat down on the coach and the little girl known as Mai came in a just stared at me. That was all the kid seemed to do, was she able to do anything else?.

"Mai stop staring it's rude" The woman scolded her daughter. "Sigh, sorry about her. She doesn't talk much when it comes to strangers" the woman said. "Oh yeah, how silly of me, by the way my name is Ayame, nice to meet you" So I finally know the name of Itachi's wife. Ayame suited her pretty well.

Mai came up to me, and climbed up and sat on my lap. I tensed as she cuddled up to me and fell asleep on my lap.

I looked over to Ayame who looked surprised. "She's never done that before, she must really like you then" Ayame stated. I looked at the raven head sleeping on my lap. She looked comfortable, I didn't want to move from my spot, afraid that I may wake the little raven.

CLICK

I heard the all to familiar sound of a camera. Ayame must of taken a photo of me and Mai. "Hey, what did you do that for?" I twitched. Call me a hypocrite but I like taking the photo's rather than being in them myself thank you very much.

"Gomen. But that look's so cute" She gushed and started acting like a school-girl. I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior and she stuck her tongue out at me "You're just like that brother of yours"

"Hn"

"OK scratch that you're are worse than the brother of yours" She whined

"Hn" I smirked as she pouted.

"Nh" I heard the soft mumble of Mai. She sucked on her thumb with a peaceful expression on her face. I took out my grandfathers camera and hesitated whether or not to take a photo of the little angel.

CLICK

I took the photo. It looked pretty adorable, I smiled at that.

"Honey I'm home" I heard a familiar deep voice.

"Itachi, come here, I have a surprise" Ayame said back

"What is it"

She rolled her eyes "Just come here" She instructed. And within a few seconds my brother walked into the living room that me and Ayame were currently in.

He looked at me with the same black orbs as my own. His eyes went wide, his mouth opened as if this wasn't real and that I wasn't here.

Itachi looked older. I would say different, but nothing really changed. He still had that long low ponytail of his, pale skin and those two lines by the side of his eyes.

"Otoutou" He said with a smile of his face. His seemed happy to see me.

"Aniki" I reply with my own smile. Geez, how many times was I going to do that today.

I was about to get up when I remembered the little girl having a nap on my lap. Aniki finally took notice of his daughter sleeping on me. He seemed as surprised as Ayame was but then began to chuckle. "Well, would you look at that, my daughter already took a liking to you"

"Hn, It's not my fault kids love me" I said in an arrogant manor.

"Right, like how much cousin Obito's kid absolutely _loves _you" He smirked. I growled, how dare he bring up that memory. I had to wear a wig for about a year since that brat decided it would be 'fun' to light my hair on fire!

"Shut up"

"Now, now you two, you haven't seen each other in a while, and I don't want no fighting" Ayame sounded just like Sakura back then. They must be related somehow, I'm sure of it.

"Hn" We both said at the same time. And looked over to Ayame who narrowed her eyes at the both of us. We both smirked at the same time and she mumbled something that sounded like 'damn uchiha's'.

"So, what brings you here little brother" Getting straight to the point. Itachi was never the one to ask a ton of question. He liked to get straight to the point.

"What can't I visit my amazing big brother" I replied sarcastically.

"I highly doubt that you of all people would come to visit unless you were invited or there was something on your mind" He said in his matter-of-fact tone. Damn, he knows me so well. curse him.

"So it seems that there must be something on your mind correct?"

I nodded.

"Well then, Sasuke. What seems to be on your mind"

**TBC**

**And I'm gonna finish it there. My laptops about to die T-T *sigh* but I will be back to right more... eventually. **

**One Love. MushiMonsters out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**La Li Ho~. I guess I have to apologize for my not updating of this story hehe *rubs back of neck sheepishly*.**

**But guess what?, I finally finished my exams and school is OVER :D. So now I will try my best to update weekly, that's if I'm not to lazy haha. Though I would of updated faster but my mood wasn't the best. One of my teachers singled me out in class and said that out of everyone in there I was the only one that was going to fail. :( Sad life**

**Anyways.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Hinata P.O.V

"I don't like him" I heard the blunt reply of Gaara. I was confused as to who he disliked, Him? Who's him?. As if reading my mind Gaara answers "Sasuke" Oh. But why would Gaara dislike him, Sa- I mean Uchiha-San was really nice, he seemed really passionate about photography.

"Hinata" Gaara's monotone voice broke me out of my thinking. I blushed since I realized that I was thinking about another man.

"Y-yes" I squeaked.

"Don't go near him" Was his blunt reply. I clenched my fist. You see to the world me and Gaara have the perfect relationship, but there's one thing that people don't know about Gaara. He's very.. well I don't really know how to put it. But he's very.. demanding

**FLASHBACK~**

_"Hinata!" I turned around and heard the voice of my best friend TenTen. I waved at her and she tackled me in a bear hug_

_"Ca-nt B-breathe" I managed to say. I looked into the chocolate brown eyes of my best friend and she smiled sheepishly at me. TenTen has been my best friend since kinder garden. Back then I remembered how shy I used to be and never really talked much to anyone. I was often bullied a lot because of my shy nature._

_That was until TenTen came along. She was the only girl that ever stood up for me, she bate those bullies to a pulp. Since then we were always together. Good or bad situation._

_"What did you want Ten?" I asked._

_She grinned at me. "Guess who became the new captain of the basketball team" I rolled my eyes._

_"Oh I don't know, enlighten me" I reply sarcastically. "Come on Ten, you're always the captain for the girls basketball team" Her smile grew even wider._

_"I didn't say I was captain for the girl's team" She cackled. I looked at her oddly, confused you might say. I had no clue what she was talking about.. Unless. Wait, no that's impossible._

_"Y-you mean your captain for the boys squad" I shouted, I quickly apologized to the students by passing._

_"Bingo" She giggled.  
_

_"How is that even possible? I thought Coach Gai was against mixed teams?" I paused and though for a moment. "And are you even aloud to play in the boys team?" _

_"Well to be honest the school stopped funding for individual sex teams" That makes sense, the principle is probably using the money for personal use. Oroichimaru does look like the type that will do that. TenTen continued "So Gai ended up mixing both boys and girls team, but since their were a large amount of people majority of boys and girls were let go" She said sadly._

_"I heard that Tayuya got taken of the team?" I never really knew her but all I know was that she was a pretty goo basketball player._

_"Yeah, she broke her Achilles Tendon, so it would take her probably about 6 or more months" Me and TenTen began walking, not really knowing where we were going. _

_"Well I f-" I never got to finish my sentence since I bumped into someone. Or rather someone bumped into me. _

_"Sorry, are you ok?" I heard a tender voice say. I looked into sea-foam green eyes and my face redden. The guy had blazing red hair, pale skin and was fairly short. I blushed a mad red color._

_"Y-yeah, It w-was n-no b-b-ig deal" I cursed myself for returning to my old habit, he seemed to find it amusing because he smirked at me._

_"Cute" He said with a light chuckled. I noticed how handsome he was. He must be some sort of musician since he sported a Gaara on his back. He noticed where my eyes were looking at. "I call it Shukaku, It's my baby" He said and smiled genuiley. _

_"Nice name" I told him. He nodded._

_"By the way, my names Gaara" _

_And that was my encounter of meeting Gaara Sabaku. From that day onward me and Gaara formed a bond. Though I still hung out equally with TenTen as well. We were good friends back then, eventually me and Gaara became a couple. We were the talk of the school. Though TenTen looked skeptical, I noticed how she used to fake a smile whenever Gaara was around. And I hate to say it but I ignored it, I thought it was a real one._

_Weeks passed by and I began hanging less and less with TenTen. We still talked normally but it just felt different. I was very oblivious back then, every time me and TenTen would talk Gaara would swoop in and take me away from her... and I let him. I still felt the guilt biting at me when it was Hanabi's birthday._

_TenTen showed up and I completely forgot that she was coming, what made it worse was that I ignored her and forgot about her presence because I was too caught up in Gaara. I remembered seeing the hurt flash across her eyes for a brief second before she smiled and took her leave. _

_Me and Gaara though had a wonderful relationship, he was everything I though I ever wanted in a man. I though we were the perfect couple, and that we would be together forever. I was on cloud 9. _

_That was until 3 months into the relationship, everything began to go downhill from there._

_"Hinata!" I heard TenTen's voice._

_"TenTen" I said back. In the corner of my eye I notice Gaara glaring at TenTen. Though I had no clue why._

_"Ino got some tickets to Usher's concert" TenTen squealed. "and there just so happens to be an extra ticket" She giggled while holding up the ticket I was about to say yes when coughed interrupted me._

_"Oh hi Gaara" TenTen said with a fake smile_

_"I'm sorry but Hinata promised that she would attend my fathers dinner party.. remember" How could I forget. His father got a promotion and as a celebration his wife was making dinner and even invited Hinata over._

_"Sorry Ten" I apologized and frowned. _

_"That's OK" there it was again. The hurt that flashed in her eyes._

_"Well i better go. Bye Ten" I waved back with a small smile_

_"Bye" She waved back. She turned away and I noticed how she ran up to Neji asking if he wanted to go. I wasn't going to lie and say that I wasn't hurt at all by this action._

_A few weeks after that incident I noticed how distant Gaara became. He barely ever said full sentences anymore. Either one word replies or grunts. I never knew what was wrong with Gaara until one day when I was in his room I noticed that his Facebook was still logged in. I was about to log out when a message came. Curious I clicked it, and my heart nearly stopped when I read the message._

**_Hey Ga's 3... I had an ammmmmmaaaazzziiing night on Friday.. ue were such a BEAST in bed ;) I'm so glad datt i got ue to cheat on datt girlfwend of ur's... xox_**

_I read it over and over again. It had to be fake, I just had to be. There was no way Gaara would cheat on me. Not my Gaara. This girl had to be mental or something, yeah that it. She's mental.  
_

_Even so I felt my eyes prickle with tears that were trying to fall but i refused to let them._

_"What are you doing?" I heard a monotone voice and turned to see and annoyed looking Gaara he looked at his monitor and noticed that I was looking at his messages. "What gave you the right to read my messages" He spat out. _

_I couldn't contain the tears and began to sob. "I-Is it true?" I ignored his question. "Did you... um.." I trailed of._

_He looked at the message before sighing. "Yes, it's true" He said. No hint of emotion evidence in his voice. He didn't even look the least bit guilty. _

_"W-why?" I managed to choke out. _

_He shrugged and laid down on his bed while I just stood there sobbing. "Come here" he ordered. I don't know why but I obeyed. I sat down next to him_

_"Why?" I asked again in a more firm voice._

_"I'm sorry, I guess, I was I don't know under a lot of pressure at home and I didn't want to put that stress on you" Something was telling me not believe his words but I fell for them. "I'm so sorry Hinata. I promise you that I won't do it again" He said with a reassuring smile. I smiled back and nodded._

_"I don't want you talking to that girl again" I say he glared at me for a bit and scoffed.  
_

_"No way, she's my best friend" He said. Best Friend? I've never met her before. _

_"Yeah well I don't like you talking to her" I heard myself say._

_"You can't tell me what to do" he hissed at me  
_

_"I don't like you h-hanging with her. I'm your girlfriend and I have every right to tell you what to do" I sounded like one of those clingy desperate girlfriends. But right now, I didn't care. _

_He ran his hand through his red looks and sighed out loud. "Gosh, fine if you want me to stop talking to her, I'll stop" I smiled and nodded at that answer. He seemed to pause for a moment before saying something that made my heart stop for a few moments. "But then you have to promise you won't speak to TenTen" My eyes went wide._

_"What does TenTen have to do with this?" I yelled in frustration, She was my best friend, he can't do that. _

_He shrugged. "So?, if I can't talk to my best friend then you can't talk to yours" he stated simply. That is so not a fair deal. I've known TenTen longer and by the looks of it he only just recently became friends with that slut. _

_"What if I don't agree to these conditions?" I asked. I had a fair idea on what would happen if I did refuse. _

_"Then were over" He said simply. The tears came back and he just sat there, watching me sob. After a while I felt arms encircle me. Gaara wrapped his arms around me and held a concern looked on his face. All the logic and my heart screamed to end the relationship if he was going to make me break my bonds with TenTen. _

_"OK I won't talk to TenTen if you stopped talking to her" I said. I instantly regretted my decision. Gaara smiled at my answer and nodded his head. I didn't think it could get any worse than that. Oh how wrong I was._

_**FLASBACK END**_

I remember how I ended the bond between me and TenTen. I remembered her face when I told her, she was hurt, her eyes looked watery like she was about to cry. I wanted to take back every word I said but Gaara was standing right next to me.

I was depressed for a while about losing my best friend. Even though our bond with cut we still talked in secret, I told her about what Gaara had told me and she told me to break up with him. I hesitated with answering but I told her that I couldn't and that I loved Gaara.

And just like that me and TenTen were talking to each other in secret, I could say the same about Gaara and his so called 'best friend'.

Gaara found out about me communicating with TenTen and we ended up fighting. He deleted my Facebook, took my phone away from me, deleted my Skype account and my Kik account.

I began to feel lonely again. Every person I came in contact with me and Gaara would have an argument. He said that I was to talk to nobody but himself and family besides Neji. I never told Neji about what Gaara has been doing. This was the worst mistake of my life to cut the bonds with TenTen.

I watched as TenTen became more popular and had loads more friends. Ino and TenTen bond grew stronger. I cried myself to sleep every night. Though I just couldn't bring myself to end the relationship. He would always guilt me back into staying with him... and I fell for it every time.

I graduated a very lonely person. Barely anyone acknowledged me anymore since I severed my bonds with everyone. I watched as they all celebrated and was probably going to hold a party while I'll be all alone at home.

Dad will be working overseas and won't be back till next week, Hanabi will be staying over at a friends house for a few days, Neji will be at the party and will probably crash at Kiba's place. Whereas Gaara's family had to go back to Suna for a family reunion.

So I was left alone.

"Hinata, I will remind you again" Gaara's voice broke through my depressing thoughts. "Don't go near him" He glared to prove his point before turning around and heading in the direction of his home.

"Hai" I silently mumbled. I don't know why but I have a strong urge to see Sas- Uchiha-San again. There's something about him that feels.. comforting?. He had a nice aura around him, strong, cold, but some what... nice.

"Hinata" Gaara broke me out of my musing.

I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

**And cut :D... yeah I know I made Gaara very possessive in this... poor Hina-Chan :(**

**Anyways like always.**

**One Love, MushiMonsters out**

**Peace**


	5. Chapter 5

**La Li Ho~. MushiMonsters is back.. :D. Last chapter was consisted of how Hinata and Gaara became to be and why Hinata is the way she is. **

**Ok onwards with the story**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

"what do you say Otoutou?" Itachi said. You're probably wondering why Itachi is saying this. Well let's rewind back.

**Flashback**

_"What's the matter otoutou?" Itachi asked me for like the millionth time today. _

_"Nothing" I gritted out.  
_

_He sighed. "As I said before I know you, you never come to me unless something is wrong" He rubbed his temples. True there is something wrong but it just sounds.. weird. I mean, I just met a girl and I'm already having all these emotions stir within me. Like that time when Aunty would go on and on about the love at first sight crap. Maybe I- No, Bad Sasuke, there is no way that, that is the reason. I'm just slightly attracted to her, yes that is it... nothing more._

_"-suke, Sasuke" I heard the voice of my brother, it seems that he has been trying to get my attention._

_"Sorry what?" _

_"I was just saying that if you want to talk about it, I'm all ears" He said sternly while making himself comfortable on the couch across from me. I looked down to see that his daughter Mai was still curled up on my lap, her head resting peacefully on my chest. Why the child would rather cling to me and sleep instead of her father is a mystery to me._

_I sigh and thought 'what the heck' knowing my brother he won't give up until I spill whatever it is that's on my mind. "I met a girl today" I say_

_"I see" His left eyebrow rose slightly. "And?" _

_"I feel attracted to her" _

_"Attracted?" he repeated and I nodded. "Is that all?" I nodded again. "Sasuke you have a mouth, use it" he sighed._

_"Hn" I smirked._

_He glared at me before saying "So what of the girl that actually sparked your interest?" He seemed to be interested in the fact that I am actually interested in a girl._

_I shrugged. _

_"Any particular reason why you are so attracted to her?" He asked._

_"She's... pretty... and... nice" I say between pauses, I was trying to think up the right words to use. Gosh I'm so lame._

_"I see" He thought for a moment "I sense that there is more to this story than what you are telling me" He paused. "Wait, actually you haven't even given me a proper story" my left brow twitched, smartass_

_"Fine, I went to the coffee shop to catch up with Naruto and Sakura" I said, he nodded, silently telling me to continue. "I saw this pretty girl walk in" again another nod. "Sakura basically threatened me to go over there and talk to her" nod, I left out the part saying that I took a picture of her. "I talked to her." nod "We got to know each other" I paused._

_"And then?" He asked. I feel as though I already know what he is thinking 'did you get the girl, did you get the girl?'_

_"Her boyfriend came, glared at me, then said to her that they have to leave" I finished. I looked up to see Itachi giving me a blank stare for a while._

_He cleared his throat "Long story short, you like her and your jealous of her boyfriend" he crossed his arms, nodding to himself in agreement._

_"Wha-" I cut myself of "I never said I was jealous" I gritted out._

_"You didn't deny it either" He smirked. For an older brother, he sure is an ass when he wants to be._

_"I. Am. Not. Jealous" I seethed. If his kid was snoozing on me then I would have got up and punched him in the face._

_"Now, now little brother, denying only proves that you are jealous" He smirked again. Damn you Itachi._

_"Then what am I suppose to say?" I practically spat out. Honestly, I have had enough of Itachi being a troll._

_"For starters I suggest you keep your voice low. Other wise Mai will wake up crying" I looked down at Mai and my features softened. Children have always been my weakness. "Secondly why don't you come to the terms that you actually like her" He shrugged as if it was no big deal at all_

_"I don't like her, I just.. I, I'm mesmerized by her beauty that's all" Shit.. Why did I say that._

_"So, you think she's beautiful little brother?" again with that damn smirk of his. I swear I am going to kick him in the face after this._

_"Shut Up" I didn't want to deny it since Itachi will just be an asshole about it so I just agreed.. somewhat._

_"Tsk Tsk Little brother" He shook his head. "Then again I will have to praise that girl" I raise my eyebrow at this. "It's not everyday that you get admired by an Uchiha" He said. I rolled my eyes at this. "What do you say Otoutou?"He said_

**Flashback end**

And that's what led us up to what's happening now. What am I suppose to say to this. Bastard, I'm sure he's laughing his head of inwardly.

"I agree" I seethed.

I then felt a weight shift and looked down to see that Mai has snuggled closer, her face buried in my shirt with her little hands gripping my shirt, her legs all curled up on my lap. The sight was just to adorable to pass... did I just say adorable?... ehh... screw it... children are an exception.

I quickly looked for my camera when I realized that the only one that I had was my grandfathers one. Well, family is pretty important. I took out the camera and kept adjusting the way I hold it to get a perfect shot of the child. SNAP!.

I inwardly gushed at how adorable that looked. I didn't notice the look that my brother gave me

"Isn't that grandfathers camera?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said

"May I have a look at my daughters photo?" I nodded and he stood up and grabbed the camera out of my reach. I completely forgot that I took a few of Hinata until Itachi spoke.

"My, my, Is this the woman you were talking about Sasuke?" I heard him say. Having no clue what he's on about I had a look of confusion on my face. Though if you were a non-uchiha it would just look like a blank look. As if seeing my puzzled mind he added. "This woman you are so... mesmerized to" He said. My eyes widen at the fact that Itachi was looking at her. "You were quite right Sasuke, she is a beauty, she would make a perfect Uchiha" He said.

"Give it back" I say harshly.

"No"

"No?" I repeated.

"Yes, No" He said.

"It's my camera" I say

"Technically it's grandfathers, it just so happens to be in your possession" He said.

"Yes making it more my property" I retorted.

"It's making it more _of _my property" He said smugly. Like what he used to do when we were younger.

"Fuck Itachi just give it back and stop being an ass" I said.

"Language Sasuke" He scolded. "And no since you were being so rude about it" he said.

"Give it back" I say, getting straight to the point.

"You have to ask politely" He said, scolding me as if I was acting like a child. If anything, he's acting like a child.

"Can I have it back" I asked.

"That's still not polite, do you know how to ask politely. I'll give you a hint" He says in a matter-of-fact tone "it begins with a P"

I sighed and rubbed my temples. In haling a big breathe of air. Unbeknownst to the both of us little Mai had woken up.

"Can have my camera back_, please_" I growled the last bit, but that seemed to be enough for Itachi.

"Yes, you may have your camera back otoutou" He placed it in my hands but didn't let it go, he held onto and gave me a look that said that I had to say something else.

"Thank you" I grumbled. He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Asshole" I mumble under my breathe.

"Shithead" I heard Itachi mutter.

Only then did Mai get up. It stayed quiet until Ayame came back in and that's when Mai decided to speak up.

"Mommy what does Asshole and Shithead mean?" She spoke innocently. I instantly froze at what she said, I didn't even know that she heard that, or that she was even awake. I watched as Itachi paled. And Ayame's face turned red with rage.

"Itachi" She said in a voice that sent shivers of fear down my spine. Said man gulped, she then turned to me "Sasuke" That made the shivers worse.

"Care to explain why Mai is saying naughty words" She said with a sickly sweet smile. What happened to the nice, sweet woman that I met at the front door. Surely this isn't her. When neither me nor Itachi spoke, she turned to Mai and gave a somewhat cheery expression, I say somewhat since Mai is still sitting on me.

"Mai"

"Yes mommy" The little girl says.

"Who taught you those naughty words" She asked.

"Uncle and Daddy" She chirped. Huh smart brat for knowing that I'm her Uncle.

"And does uncle and daddy care to explain why you would say such words in front of a child" Honestly she's like a mini version of mother when she's angry. Keyword mini. Mikoto Uchiha may seem soft and sweet, but she has another side to her when angry. *shivers*.

"Well, honey" Itachi said rather awkwardly. "We thought she was asleep, and I was only trying to teach Sasuke some manners about being polite but he was being stubborn, so we ended up cursing at each other" Traitor, He only wants to get me in trouble. Oh gosh she's looking at me.

"Oh aren't you boys in for a punishment" She said and cackled quite evilly.

-Time Skip-

My butt is officially sore and I don't think I can sit properly. Ayame ended up whacking the both of us on the butts with a wooden spoon for teaching her daughter 'naughty words'. The girl sure does hit hard, ouch.

"Well I better be taking my leave then" I say still rubbing my back side. I can see that Itachi is trying his best not to flinch but failing horribly. Hn, Sucker.

I felt a tugging on my pants and look down at those big black orbs staring up at me. "Do you have to go now Uncle Sasu, Can't you stay longer" She asked with pleading eyes. Somehow this kid ended up getting attached to me. After the incident I got to know the kid a bit more and she took a liking to me pretty fast.

I knelled down to her level and ruffled her hair. "Sorry little one, but I gotta get home. Maybe next time" I poked her forehead like how Itachi used to when we were younger. She pouted and held out her pinky.

"Pinky Promise"

"Pinky promise" I held out my pinky and connected it with hers. Giving her my word that I will be back. I stand up and turn to see Ayame smile at me.

"It was nice meeting you, Sasuke"

"Hn, You to" I looked over at Itachi and nodded, he walked up to me and poked my forehead. I would have pouted, but Uchiha's just don't pout.

"Take care, Otoutou" He put his hand on my should and ruffled my hair. I pulled him into a hug, something that we haven't done in a while. He seem startled at my action but smile and hugged me back. I held on tighter, fearing that my aniki might disappear if I let go. I missed this so much.

"Goodbye" I pulled back.

"So long" He smiled and I walked out and shut the door behind me.

I small smile crept up on my face at seeing my brother after so long. Hn. Being an Uncle is something I least expected though.

* * *

**And cut. Haha yay I'm finished. I can finally give myself a pat on the back for finishing a chapter faster than usual.**

**Anywho's**

**One Love, MushiMonsters out**

**Peace**


	6. Chapter 6

**La Li Ho~ MushiMonsters is back.. Sorry for the wait. I've been sleeping a lot more than I should be these past few days. **

**Anywho's, Here is the awaited for chapter of Capture. Please enjoy. Oh and also I will be writing up a new story, This story will have Sasuke in it but I'm not sure of what pairing to give him, so I'm going to make a poll to see which pairing he should be with.**

**Onwards with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Hinata P.O.V

Finally, after 3 agonizing hours I was finally able to go home. I was mentally cheering to the fact that I was able to leave Gaara's. What makes it better is that he 'trust' me to go by myself. Trust meaning that he glared and me and said 'Go Straight Home' In a monotone yet threatening voice. I sighed and brushed some of my hair out of my face.

I made it out of Gaara's St and instead of listening to what he said I decided to go for a little walk. It's been a while since I've done that, and a little exercise wouldn't hurt. I clenched my fist together, I swear that Gaara has a weird way of thinking. He complains that I'm to fat and I eat to much, and then when I decide to exercise he complains about that to. I just wish that he would make up his damn mind.

I sighed loudly, I did not want to think about that bastard at the moment. So I continued my journey.

I walked past the bakery and saw a little cafe nearby. But the cafe itself didn't catch my attention. I saw a couple with the most brightly colored hair-do that I have ever seen.

The male had bright blonde hair that was spiked up in all different directions. He wore a large black shirt with what looked like a leaf kind of pattern on it. He also wore a pair of bright orange skinny jeans, with some Nike's on his feet. Tanned skin and beautiful cerulean blue eyes. Whiskers were present on his face, strange but it suited him.

I looked over to the girl that was currently resting her head on his shoulder. Like him she had bright colored hair. Except that the girls hair was a bubblegum pink color, even stranger. She had her hair tied up into a ponytail and it spike up a bit in the back. She wore a white tank top with short black skirt with pink tights underneath. A big orange jacket covering her shoulders (A/N: Just think of Naruto's Shippuden jacket). It seemed that it was her boyfriends.

I watched the happy couple interact with each other and couldn't help but go a bit closer to hear what they're saying. I know I shouldn't be nosy and listen in on other peoples conversation, but I couldn't help it, they weren't exactly quiet.

"Come on Sakura-Chan, We were doing him a favor" The blonde haired boy said while smiling cheekily at the girl who's name is to be Sakura.

"I know, but maybe we should of stayed a bit longer, I mean, what if he got rejected" Sakura said

The blonde snorted. "I doubt it, almost every girl drools over that bastard, besides, even if he did get rejected he's a big boy" Blondie said.

"I know that Naruto-Baka, I just can't help but feel worried for him, he really seemed interested in that girl" Sakura said.

"More like stalking her" Blondie, also known as Naruto said, I couldn't help but giggle over that. I wonder who they're talking about. "Come on Sakura-Chan, Don't be so worried" Naruto said and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead causing the girl to blush. "He'll be ok Dattebayo" He smiled a charming smile.

"OK"

"That's the spirit, now let's eat, I'm starving" As if hearing his masters words the blondes stomach rumbled. That Sakura girl only giggled while the blonde blushed. "Well that was unexpected-ttebayo" he said.

"Baka"

The two laughed and I envied the couple, that Naruto guy was nothing like Gaara, he seemed more care-free and out-going. I especially envied the rosette, she was so lucky to have a guy like him. I began to feel somewhat depressed since I know for a fact that I probably won't ever have a relationship like that. I shook my head and carried on my way, walking past the couple that were laughing and completely missing the fact that they had their eyes on me.

**Naruto P.O.V**

"Sakura-Chan isn't that-" I asked. While pointing to the girl with dark raven like hair.

"Yeah" She said.

"I wonder what shes doing here, I thought that she would probably be with Sasuke" I said to myself more than Sakura.

"I thought so too, maybe she didn't want a relationship with Sasuke" Sakura said.

"Or the bastard probably got bored and left" I nodded to myself knowing for sure that Sasuke would probably do that. Sakura glared and me and whacked me on the head. "OW!, what was that for-ttebayo" I whined while rubbing my head. She simply just rolled her eyes at me.

"Baka! Don't think like that. He may be a jerk but I know for a fact Sasuke wouldn't do something like that" She said.

"True." I paused and thought for a while. "He'll just tell them that they're annoying and that he wants nothing to do with them" I grinned at my awesome answer,

I heard Sakura sigh. "That's even worse than the first one you said" I had a puzzled look on my face. I don't really see the difference, Out of habit my tongue stuck out and I entered in what Sakura would call 'thinking mode'. Sakura shook her head and giggled. I looked at her and chuckled. "Come here" She said, and pulled me down for a kiss.

Her hands were on the sides of my face whereas my right hand was on her lower back and left was on her left cheek. Butterflies swarmed my stomach, and I melted into the kiss with Sakura. I couldn't help it, her lips just felt so good against mine. My tongue shot out, licking her lower lip for entrance, but she refused to open up, smirking into the kiss.

Two can play at that game. My right hand traveled down to her butt and gave it a squeeze, she gasped in surprise and I shot my tongue out and explored every inch of her mouth with mine.

I heard her moan into the kiss as both our tongues battled for dominance, I was about to dominate the kiss when I heard someone clear there throat. We split apart and I looked up to see one of Sakura's friends. Ino Yamanaka along with TenTen.

"Hey forehead, haven't seen you in awhile" Ino said. Ino and Sakura became friends at a party we were invited to. For some graduation thing for there school, almost everyone from their school showed up while me, Sakura and Sasuke felt somewhat out of place. I was friends with this guy that goes here and he told me to come along. So Team 7 (our awesome as group name) decided to come along, I was honestly surprised that Sasuke came though. Anyways, Ino and Sakura got of to a bad start, by insulting each other a lot, but at the end they became good friends. I will never understand girls.

"Ino-Pig still munching on all that junk food are we?" Sakura said. I snickered at that, Ino simply rolled her eyes and sat down, TenTen following her.

"Hey guys" TenTen said.

"Hey Ten" I said cheerfully. Out of all the girls I've met. TenTen is probably the best, she's so cool to talk to, and she doesn't talk about boring things and watch mushy romantic stuff. She likes to talk about sports and stuff which I find really cool.

"Yo Fishy-Chan" She smirked and I pouted. I hate that nickname.

"Don't call me that" I whined and she laughed.

"I can see that you haven't changed much Naruto. I'm surprised that Sakura hasn't left you yet, I would've" I heard Ino say while flipping her long platinum hair. Anyone would find that to be an insult, but I know Ino, She's just joking around. Me and her always do this, it's just how we get along. Kind of like me and Sasuke.

"Tch, whatever. You probably can't handle all this sexiness that's why" I say, I lifted up my shirt showing of my abs to emphasize my point.

She blushed and looked away. "Hm, whatever"

"Naruto pull your shirt down" I heard Sakura say with.. jealously?

"Where's Sasuke" I hear TenTen ask.

"I have no clue where that one is" Sakura said. I noticed how she didn't mention anything about the girl we saw today. Probably to save Sasuke the embarrassment.

"He really needs to get out of the house. And get a girlfriend fast. I'm available" Ino gushed. The moment she laid her eyes on Sasuke at the party she turned into one of the biggest Sasuke fan girl I have ever seen.

I snorted. "I doubt your his type" Which was true.

"Whatever loser, how would you know what Sasuke's type is?" She huffed.

"Last time I checked I was his best friend" I retorted. Back in High School, Sasuke would never admit that I was his best friend. Even though he didn't say it I knew that I was.

TenTen giggled.

"So Ten, how's Neji" I smirked.

"well, um... he's.. fine. I guess" She blushed. That's when Ino budded in and started nudging TenTen while wiggling her eyebrows. "Shut up you guys." We all laughed at her. Unbeknown to me, I didn't catch the look Ino was giving me.

**Sakura P.O.V**

We were laughing at TenTen about her crush on Neji and that was when I noticed the look on Ino's face. And to my horror it was directed at Naruto. I know for a fact that when Ino was rejected by Sasuke, Naruto took it upon himself and comforted her. Pretty much since then I noticed how she would often look at him, and I knew for a fact that she liked him.

After awhile I thought she would of gotten over her crush on Naruto. But to my surprise she still likes him. I looked over at my Naruto. Yes MY Naruto. And I noticed how handsome he is when he laughs, The sun shines of his golden hair, his cerulean blue eyes shine with joy, those cute little whiskers marks scrunching up whenever he laughs.

Naruto has gotten so handsome over the years. Reminds me of the time that I fell for him.

**-FlashBack-**

_"Hey look, it's the big forehead girl. I bet that if she ever goes to the movies, she has to sit at the back since her forehead is so huge" A few of the 6 year old boys in my class said. _

_"Aww look, she's crying. Poor baby" They laughed even harder. I was only 6 years old and I was often bullied a lot for my forehead, so I opted to hide it behind my bangs. Which made it worse._

_"Leave her alone" The laughing stop and I heard the voice of another boy. I looked up through my teary eyes to see a 6 year old boy. With bright blonde hair that looks yellow. Breathtaking cerulean blue eyes, cute little whiskers marks on his tanned face. And he had a scowl on his face directed at the bullies. _

_"What are you going to do about it shortie" They snickered._

_"This" The little boy came charging at one of them and punched him in the face. The boys stopped laughing and looked at my rescuer with a angry look._

_"You're gonna regret that" He sneered. All three boys charged at him, the little boy tried his best to fend them of but they pinned him down. The one that was punched got up and started punching the boy. I watched in horror as they beat the poor blonde up. I was gonna tell them to stop it, but I was to scared to do anything.  
_

_Eventually the bullies left and it was just me and the blonde left. I looked through my bangs to see the boy panting after experiencing that brutal beating. _

_He turned his head towards me and smiled. "Are you okay?" He asked. His beautiful blue eyes looking into my green eyes. _

_"Y-yes" I shuttered out. _

_He got up and limped towards me. I backed up a bit, hiding my forehead more, frightened that he might turn on me and start picking on me too. _

_"Why were they bullying you" He said and sat down in front of me. I got a good look at his face and noticed how his lip was a bit busted and how he got a black eye._

_"I-I-I'm u-ugly. M-my fore-head i-i-is h-huge" I began tearing up again, I knew for a fact now that he was going to pick on me to. I waited for the tormenting to come but it never came.  
_

_"Why? I think it looks cute. Like you" I looked up surprised at what he said, and saw how he was giving me a big smile. I blushed and smiled back. My little heart was beating fast at how kind the boy was being. From that moment on I saw the boy as something else. _

_My First Love._

**-Flashback End-**

From that point on I started getting a bit more closer to Naruto. Yes it was a true fact that he was my first love. I remember one time when I came over to his house, how kind his parents were. I remember how handsome his dad was, and how I thought that his mother was the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. I always looked up to Kushina, with her beautiful long red hair. I still got bullied though, But Naruto was always there to protect me.

Kushina noticed how self-conscious I was. So she tied a red ribbon in my hair that exposed my big forehead. I asked her why she would do that and tried to hide it. She told me that the best way is to embrace what I look like, make it work and show it off, she also told me how cute I look. I remember the look on Naruto's face when he saw me. He blushed and told me I looked very pretty.

Naruto grew up into the friendliest person ever, and handsome to. Though he was still My First Love. Girls thought that his looks were great, but his idiotness is what made them find him annoying. A lot of the girls stuck there noses up at him. The schools population all fell head over heels for the heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha. I didn't see why though, he was the biggest JERK I ever met. He was also arrogant and acts like he owns the world. I hated it, but in order to be popular I 'fell in love' with him.

Now when it came to the group project thing. Me, Sasuke and Naruto were together. Team 7 was born from that day on. Sasuke and Naruto often argued though. I can't remember how we all became friends, we just did. We because the three amigos, even though the two idiots still argued.

I still would gush over Sasuke in front of the others. And treat him like nothing when we were alone. He knew that I didn't love him, but didn't say a thing. After awhile I started getting bored with 'loving' Sasuke my 'crush'. And I realized how lonely I was. So, the next day, I declared my love for Naruto. Sasuke smirked while Naruto blushed. And from then on we became a couple.

The girls would look at me with pity for dating the schools idiot. But I was happy, My First Love, was finally mine.

"Sakura-Chan?" I was knocked out of my thoughts about how I came to love Naruto. And looked in to the eyes of the present Naruto, looking at me.

I blushed. "Sorry, I was thinking" I laughed nervously.

I heard Naruto chuckle. "OK then, Saku-Chan"

"B-Baka Don't call me that" I blushed even more.

"Awww, no Naru-Chan" He whined while holding his heart, acting hurt.

"You're an idiot Naruto" I giggled and pecked him on the lips.

"Ehem, hello. Unless you guys forgot, we're here to you know" Ino said rather impatiently. I didn't miss the slight glare she gave me when I pecked and I quote. MY Naruto's lips.

"Right Right" Naruto laughed nervously.

"Ah, Ino, We better go. Gai will get pretty angry if we don't leave now" TenTen said.

"Right. Well it was nice catching up you guys" Ino said.

"Yeah you to" Naruto got up an gave her a hug. A little too long for my comfort. I glared straight at Ino, and a little at Naruto telling him to let her go right now. They did.

"Bye Forehead, be sure to wash that thing properly" Ino said.

"I will once you promise to cut down on the junk food" I retorted. She rolled her eyes and her and TenTen left.

"Bye Sakura" TenTen waved. I waved back and sighed.

"Saku-Chan?" I heard Naruto's voice. "Are you okay?"

"Fine" I grumbled. I sound like a jealous girlfriend. But I can't help it, I am.

"Okaay? Don't tell me you were jealous of that hug" He said with amusement in his voice.

I turned my head. "No" I gritted out.

He chuckled and I snapped my head towards him. "I was n-" I didn't get to finish my sentence since I was cut of by a pair of lips. I instantly melted into it, forgetting about Ino.. temporarily.

He pulled back. "Come on, lets go home"

I nodded. Naruto. I never told you that you were my first love. But I hope by now that you know that you will always be My First and My Last.

* * *

**And cut.  
**

**Yes, this chapter was mainly about NaruSaku. My cousin told me to add them in so I did. Ino and Sakura are friends same with TenTen. **

**Ino does like Naruto, and is jealous of Sakura.**

**Next chapter will be dedicated to Sasuke. **

**Also, Hinata may appear in the next chapter. I don't know yet. **

**SO yeah.**

**One Love, MushiMonsters out.  
**

**Peace**


	7. Chapter 7

**La Li Ho~ MushiMonsters back with another chapter of Capture. Scratch my last request of the poll with a pairing with Sasuke. I've already decided with the help of my cousin. As promised this is going to be in Sasuke's P.O.V**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NO I DO NOT.**

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V  
**

After leaving Itachi's place I felt my feet travel to an unknown destination. What a day, First some girl comes in and I feel like some kind of love struck puppy put under the spell. I ran my hand through my messy hair and made a mental note that I have to tame this damn thing one day. Naruto would always call it a 'duck's ass' and it's rather... annoying.

With a loud sigh I realized that I was at some park, the one that Sakura, Naruto and myself would always hang out. I chuckled at all the memories we had here. I don't know why my feet brought me here, but without complaint I sat down on a beach and remembered my teenage days with my best bud and his girl.

**Flashback.**

_"Hahahaha You'll never catch me" The loud voice of a 17 year old Naruto sounded throughout the school hallways.  
_

_"Naruto GET BACK HERE!" The voice of a rather irritated Iruka came yelling after the idiot. "Sigh. Damn that kid" He stopped as he took a breathe. While I watched as Naruto burst through the doors, almost knocking the people that walked in out of the way. _

_I shake my head at my best friends stupidity and trailed after him, ignoring the swooning girls. I spotted Sakura not far ahead and thought that I should probably include her. _

_I walk up to her and her group of friends. Ignoring the way the girls straightened up and ruffled there clothes to try and look better, fluffing their hair and applying way to much lip gloss.  
_

_"Sakura" I address. The rosette turns and emerald locks with onyx. Her so called friends glare at her for having my attention. Seriously? They're still on about that. Everyone knows that she dates the idiot and yet since she's seen hanging out with me more, since I'm FRIENDS with NARUTO. They go out of their mind and spread rumors, saying how much of slut she is for having an 'affair' with me while dating Naruto. Some people even say that she goes out with the both of us, which is utterly stupid._

_"What is it?" She asked with a somewhat annoyed look for disturbing her gossip with her 'friends'._

_"Naruto" Was the only thing I said. She sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration, showing that she indeed got my message that Naruto was in trouble again._

_"Let's go" She says to me and starts dragging me out the door. I snatch my arm back and glare at her, she glares right back. _

_We both walk to the park knowing full well that Naruto will be there. The park we always go to isn't the biggest park around, but it is a lot quite and reserved. It was pretty much our sanctuary, if one person is there, the rest of will eventually be there. There was not one day when we would not go there. Then again if we're not at the park we're at the little coffee shop. _

_The park had a few bushes surrounding it, with only a slide, a swing set, see-saw and merry-go-round. That's about it really. _

_"What the idiot do this time" Sakura asked. She may be Naruto's girlfriend. But she sure as hell can be scary whenever the idiot does something stupid._

_I shrug. "Don't know, but I know that it had something to do with Iruka" Everyone knows that Iruka treats Naruto as if he was his own son. No one really knows why since Naruto already has parents. But I know for a fact that Iruka treats Naruto like his own because Naruto reminds him of what Iruka once was. The class dunce, who would always get into trouble. So Iruka began lecturing Naruto the most, Naruto may think it's because Iruka only wants to pick on him. But I know that Iruka only want's to give Naruto a push, sometimes you got to be a bit harsh to have a student of yours to reach his/her full potential._

_We finally made it to the park and saw Naruto swinging on the swing with the biggest grin ever. I rolled my eyes at the sight and watched as Sakura stormed up to him and began lecturing him. I tried my best to hide a smirk but I couldn't help it. Though I do pity Naruto. I've had my share of Sakura's lectures, and it's something I don't ever want to face again._

_I walked up to the both of them to hear what was left of the conversation. _

_"Naruto, I told you a thousand times that you need to stop pulling pranks. Especially on Iruka, you know how the man gets" She said with a stern look. It's true, Iruka may seem like a kind man. But in reality, he's like a wolf in sheep's clothing. The guys lectures are worse than Sakura's, and that's saying something. _

_"Come on Sakura-Chan, it was only a small prank. All I did was place fart bombs under Iruka's desk" He said calmly. But the look in his eyes showed that he was scared. I would be to if I had a girlfriend that can easily pummel me into the ground. _

_Fart Bombs? Even I know that's immature. That's something a middle schooler would do. _

_She glared. "I don't care Naruto!. You are not 5 years old, you are 17. Geez! Learn to act a little mature" She huffed._

_Naruto looked around nervously and sighed. He wrapped his arms around Sakura "I'm sorry" I watched as he snuggled his face into her hair. Sakura relaxed into his embrace, showing that she forgave him. A small pang of jealousy hit's me. I could get any girl I want, since all girl's are madly 'in love' with me. But they only love the idea of me, I've got good looks, my academic records are one of the best, my talent in sports are number one. So that's that.  
_

_Watching Sakura and Naruto showed me how they cared so much for each other, it's all in their eyes. And that's what made me wonder if someone would look at me like that. Geez, I sound like a fucking school girl. _

_"Neh, Sasuke, I bet I could beat you in who can swing the highest on the swing" Naruto said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and smirked._

_"Your on moron" I said. We both ran to the swing set and took a swing each. Back and Forth, Back and Forth motions were made by my legs. We both managed to get a good height distance, but it soon turned into a draw when we were swinging in sync. Both determined to beat the other, it's always like this between me and him. We would compete to see who was better, I took majority of the victories. *cough* 37 to 19 to me *cough*. Yes I will admit that Naruto is better than me in most things, but ramen eating contest are so unfair since my stomach can't handle that much garbage. _

_"I'm so gonna beat you SasuKEHHHHH!" I heard Naruto's loud shriek and watched as he fell backwards at a pretty large height. He landed with a loud 'Thud' which is sure to cause a few bruises._

_"Naruto!" Sakura shouts and ran over to him. I came to a halt on the swing and quickly rushed towards my best friend. Worry plastered straight onto my face._

_Sakura sits Naruto up and he's rubbing his head._

_"Are you ok?" Sakura asked._

_"gahh" He groans. "I feel like I've been hit by a bus or something" He says in a daze. All of a sudden my shoulders began to tremble and my stomach began hurting, my face turned into that of amusement, and that's when I realized that I was having a laughing fit. I slap my hand over my mouth and watched as Naruto turned to look at me. I lost it and burst out laughing, his face was just to funny._

_"What are you laughing at" Sakura's irritated voiced sounded through my laughing fit._

_"His. hahaha. his, f-f-face.. hahahahahahaha" I say between laughs._

_I noticed Sakura through my lidded eyes turned to Naruto and looked at him properly. She slapped her hand against her mouth and began giggling. Now she see's what I say._

_Naruto still out of it, finally comes back to his senses and noticed that both me and Sakura were laughing. His face resembled shock when he looked at me. I don't blame him, it's a very rare occasion to see me laugh like a maniac. _

_"What are you guys laughing at" I was on the ground laughing my lungs out, trying to breathe. Sakura was worse since she was sprawled out and smacking the ground. He begins pouting "What's so funny" he whines._

_I cough and try to regain my posture. Taking big gulps of air. The smile still present on my face and I know that my face would probably all red from all that laughing._

_"Sasuke-Teme tell me what's so funny" Sakura is still at it and I just smirk._

_"You, You idiot" He looks confused for a second and his facials suddenly turn into that of anger._

_"What about me!" He shouts._

_"Your face looked hilarious not so long ago, you looked like you were in some sort of.. hahahah. trance" I chuckled and coughed again to cover up my laugh._

_He grew even angrier at this "Well, I'm sorry if I can't control my facials" He says. _

_I began laughing again, his facials are just to funny. I couldn't help myself. If anything, I head Sakura laugh louder._

_"You guys are so mean" Naruto whines. A smile present on his face. Before you know it, he's joined in on the laughing. We laugh or asses of and when we thought it was all over, when looked at each other and burst out laughing again.  
_

_This is the one thing I loved about out strange friendship. Is that I can be myself with them and they wouldn't even care. I could laugh until there was no tomorrow. _

_I guess I'll have to thank Kakashi for bringing us together. I couldn't ask for anyone else to be in my life._

**Flashback end.**

I smiled and just lost myself in the memory. We laughed so hard that night and I ended up walking home with sore cheeks. I small chuckle emitted from my lips and when I opened my eyes I saw someone that I thought I wouldn't see for a while.

Hinata

She was here, just walking around as if she was in some sort of daze. I straightened myself up and ran my hand through my raven locks. I wanted to look for some kind of mirror to see if I looked good. But smacked myself mentally for thinking something so dumb. Uchiha's are natural born beauties, literally. People think that we use a lot of products and that's why we are such beautiful people, but the truth is we do nothing.

I quickly walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder. She tenses at first and then she turns around to face me. lavender meeting onyx. Kami her eyes are so beautiful.

Shocked was clear on her face "U-uchiha-san"

"We meet again Hyuuga-san" I say.

"U-um I can't really talk. bye" She turns to leave quickly but my arm suddenly refuses her leaving and reaches out, catching her wrist. She turns back with a slight blush and wide eyes. I myself have wide eyes for I have no idea why I suddenly did that.

"U-Uchiha-San?" She questions me.

"Have dinner with me" I say rather bluntly.

"E-eh" I watch as her face turns into a tomato. The sight would be comical if it wasn't for the fact that she was diverting her eyes everywhere. As if looking around for something, or someone?. She looks almost... afraid. I frowned at that thought.

"Have dinner with me" I repeat

"I-I can't" She says.

"Please" I find myself asking. I have no reason on why I am suddenly acting like this and asking a total stranger to dinner. But I feel comfortable when I'm around her, it just feels right. Wow, I really need to stop reading those romantic novels.. Not that I actually read them or anything, I just check them to see what kind of bullshit is in them.. yeah that's it.

"U-um" She sighs. "Alright" She says with a small smile. Tints of pink on her pale skin. I'm surprised that she actually agreed, I thought that she would reject me.

I let out a rare smile and I watch again as she blushes. Honestly, this girl and her blushing, though I'm not complaining. It's rather... cute.

I check my watch and notice that it's going on to 7:30, what a slow day. But a very interesting one.

"Shall we go" I ask.

She nods her head.

We head into a small restaurant that I would take my past dates to. Not exactly fancy, but they make the best food I've ever eaten. Though not as good as mothers. The waiter ushered us to our seats and gave us our menu's. Not many people come in here, since the restaurant isn't the biggest or 5 star quality but damn these guys can cook.

"Choose anything you like, I'll pay" I say.

"N-no I'll pay, It's the lea-" I put my hand up to stop her from talking.

"It's the least I can do since I was the one who initiated this" I say with a small smirk.

"At least let me pay half" She says.

I sigh. It's really no issue for me to pay. Since I'm a photographer I've done a lot of photos, like weddings and stuff. I've collected a good amount of money. Also theirs the fact that I am an Uchiha. I never mentioned that my father owned a company that sells all sorts of technology. Ranked number one out of all companies.

"No I insist" I say. I'm also a stubborn bastard when it comes to other people paying when I insist that I was going to pay. Come to think about it, she's the only woman that offered to pay. All the others just let me pay, no questions ask.

"Fine... But I am going to pay you back" She says with a nod.

I sigh, no use for argument's. I nod and she seems happy with that. I chuckle at her actions. 'Strange woman' I thought.

We ordered our dinners and had a great chat. She started telling me that when she was younger, she dreamed of being a singer. She said that she used to steal one of her mothers dresses, make-up and jewellery, and take one of her hair brushes and sing pretending that she was a worldwide pop star. She hid her face in embarrassment and I couldn't help but picture a chibi Hinata in her mothers clothes singing.

I chuckled. "My dad even took videos of it and sometimes shows it to the family" She says while laughing. I laugh to. "What about you Uchiha-San" She takes a small sip of her strawberry milkshake. "Have you ever had any embarrassing moments as a child" She continued to drink her milkshake while looking at me.

'Believe me, you wouldn't imagine all the things I've done in the past' I thought.

"Well, when I was a kid I loved super heroes. I took one of the towels and put on one of my dad's shirts with a pair of black pants. I realized that I didn't have a mask though" I say with a small blush.

"What did you do?" She ask.

I sigh. "I stole my moms bra and cut holes in them so I could see. I put it on my face and ran around the house yelling out my superhero name" I say. Hearing muffled laughter.

"W-what was y-your s-s-s-super hero name" She says trying to control her laughing but failing miserably.

"I called myself Captain Undie Pants" I grumbled out.

I looks over at Hinata to see her shaking and then she suddenly burst out laughing. Tears at the corner of her eyes. I pouted slightly, I was such a dunce when I was a kid.

"i-i-i-m so-sorry Uch-uchiha-san" She says between laughs.

I smiled, her laughed sounding like bells. I really like hearing her laugh and I loved the fact that I was the cause of all of it. That surely put my ego up a bit.

After she finally quietened down we went back to our chatting. Talking away, I thought nothing could ruin this moment, but I sure was wrong when I saw bright pink and blonde hair. I mentally told them to go away, praying that they won't see me.

Great

* * *

**And cut. yay another chapter done. I'm so proud of myself. **

**So**

**One Love, MushiMonsters out**

**Peace**


	8. Chapter 8

**La Li Ho~ MushiMonsters here. Sorry for the long wait, I'm not gonna make any excuses by saying that I was busy and all that because that would be a lie. So I'm gonna be straight up and say that I have pretty much been too lazy to write *sheepish grin*. Anywho's here is the new chapter for Capture.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO - you know the rest.**

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V  
**

Naruto and I decided that we'll head into the restaurant for dinner. Naruto claims that he want's to be a gentleman and show how much he loves me. When really he just doesn't want to eat his fathers meals. Trust me when I say that Minato -Naruto's dad- Cannot cook. Notice how I used a capital c for cannot, well that's how bad he is at cooking.

No one has every told Minato that he can't cook, not even Kushina and the woman is the toughest person I've ever met. But then again I don't blame them for not being able to, Minato always holds the biggest smile whenever he presents us with dinner, it's hard to deny those sparkling blue eyes. So we suck it up and eat it.

Funny thing is, Naruto is a 21 year old man going on 22 and he still lives with his parents. He says that a man needs to provide for the woman and that he's saving up for a house, a car and putting away some for the 'child'. Honestly, that moron. It doesn't help that he always spends his money on things like this and that Ramen of his.

I only limit him to 2 Ramen packs a day and that also includes Ichiraku. I swear that boy spends an unhealthy amount of time there eating that even unhealthier junk he calls 'the food of the gods'.

"Sakura-Chan look who it is" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Naruto's voice. I looked at him and his eyes held amusement, I turned my head to see what could be so amusing and my eyes widen.

I saw Sasuke there, not only that, but with THAT GIRL. A smirk found it's way on my face, Sasuke caught mine and Naruto's stares and I know for a fact that he was groaning. His facial appearance showed annoyance, it may look like a blank stare, but I've known Sasuke for so long that I could read almost everyone of his emotions. Naruto could easily read all of his emotions.

"Well, well, well, and hear I thought that she dumped him or something" I said to myself. Naruto heard and turned his gaze towards me, he had a cocky grin on his mouth. My eye twitched.

"Haha told you Sasuke could tak-" I cut him off with a harsh jab to his stomach. He grunted in pain and bent over.

"Is he alright" I heard someone say. I looked over to one of the waiters working hair. A male that looked to be in his early 20's.

I faked a smile and talked as sweetly as I can. "Don't worry about him he's fine."

"Right" The guy said. He quickly ushered us to our seats. We weaved through the tables. And to our luck and Sasuke's misfortune we landed a table right next to his.

The waiter asked us for what we wanted to eat. I felt in the mood for some lamb, I ordered some spaghetti and meatballs for Naruto. He groaned at the choice and I glared at him. Knowing him he would've ordered something from the kids menu.

"Would that be all madam" The waiter asked politely.

"Yes-" I was cut off by Naruto.

"Ohh add some nacho's to the order to... and.. and some fries.. yeah.. ohh and a sundae" Naruto said with a huge smile on his face. I groaned in embarrassment and smacked my palm on my forehead. I heard a faint giggle. I looked over to see that Sasuke's date giggling at Naruto. Not in a mocking sort of way but a he's funny kind of way. Sasuke himself simply just rolled his eyes.

'What are you doing here' he mouthed.

'Naruto's dads cooking' I mouthed back. I watched as Sasuke shuddered slightly. He had also been a victim to Naruto's fathers cooking more than me actually. One time the three of us went to Naruto's. We were about to order some pizza but then his dad placed what looked like road kill barbeque on our plates. Apparently it was suppose to be roast beef. It looked slimy and I swear it moved. We ate it and before you know it we were all in bed for the entire week puking our guts out.

Sasuke had it worse though since he had a stomach virus and it was still present when we ate that 'roast beef'. I felt so sorry for him, poor boy was puking his guts out for nearly 2 weeks.

Sasuke gave me a look that said 'why couldn't you go anywhere else'. I rolled my eyes. He's acting like a child. It's not like Naruto and I are going to interfere with his date... much.

"Will that be all sir" He asked the waiter. Knowing Naruto he'll get more since he can never make up his mind. I glared at him telling him no more before we end up with no money at all. He smiled at me sheepishly and dismissed the waiter.

I noticed that Sasuke and his date were just about finish their meals. Sasuke picked up his pace a little and his gaze directed towards her as if saying 'hurry up'. But the girl was oblivious to the gaze.

'He's embarrassed of us' I thought angrily. I crossed my arms and huffed.. Naruto gave me a funny look. 'Well if he wants to be like that then fine' I smirked deviously.

"Ahh Sasuke-Kun what are you doing here, I never noticed you" I faked laughed. Sasuke looked at me with the eyes of murder.

**'Son of a bitch. After all we've done to earn him this date he does this. Why I otta beat the living crap out of him' ****Inner Sakura yelled furiously.**

Inner Sakura is an imaginative person I made up when I was in Middle School. I always hid my true feelings and thus Inner was born. Those feelings mainly consisted of Naruto, or whenever I was angry or something and I wanted to beat the crap out of someone. But since I was nominated as the most 'sweetest' and 'cutest' girl in school I lived up to that image.

'I thought I got rid of her' The moment Naruto and I got together, and the moment when I finally let my true feelings show of how angry I could get. Inner seemed to just go away, like I didn't need her anymore. Now that she's back that sure was a surprise.

"Hn" He replies grumpily obviously angered by the fact that we would interrupt him. And here I thought we were friends. Naruto caught my mood and played along.

'And this is why I love him' I thought.

"Yeah Sasuke didn't see ya there buddy. Say who's your 'friend'" Naruto puts air quotes around the friend thing. The girl blushes.

**Author P.O.V**

Hinata blushes at being called out by the two people she saw earlier. Funny how Sasuke knows them though. By the way things are, they all seem pretty close. I'm not as dumb as I look, I know for a fact that every since they came Sasuke tensed up and began eating a bit quicker than before.

Sakura gives Sasuke a look clearly disappointed that Sasuke did not introduce the girl or in fact he did not address them.

"Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata said out. Trying to break the obvious tension in the air. All eyes turned towards Hinata and she began to blush at the attention.

"Hyuuga-San. My name is Haruno Sakura" Sakura said politely. Secretly she was eying the girl to see if she was anyone suspicious. Looks can be deceiving, And Sakura is only being a good friend and seeing is Sasuke's choice in girls was alright.

"The names Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo" Naruto exclaimed happily. Sakura shook her head and gave him a peck on the cheek. Honestly the boy sure was something. Hinata noticed the exchange and looked at Sakura with envy. She sure was lucky to have someone like Naruto.

Sasuke cleared his throat. Annoyed to the fact that Naruto and Sakura were here. It's not like he was ashamed of them or anything. It's just that they both have the nerve to interfere with my life. Every other girl that I've been with Naruto and Sakura would stalk.. sorry I mean 'spy' on them to see if the girl was good enough for me.

Every time they would give the girl a thumbs down. I swear the both of them are bi-polar. One minute they want me to go out with the girl, the next their complaining on how I shouldn't go out with her and end the relationship.

"Well now that we have got those out of the way and seeing as that Hinata is finished with her meal. I shall be taking her home" I said in a monotone voice. I was about to stand up when that idiot decided to speak up.

"Come on teme. It's still early. We should all hang out and get to know each other" He said.

'Stupid Naruto. I thought we were best friends. You know, bro's before hoes. Not that Sakura is a hoe but still' Sasuke thought angrily. Slightly pouting that his best friend would choose his girlfriends side.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure that Hyuuga-San wouldn't want to go home now" Sakura stated.

"Um alright then. If it's alright with Uchiha-San" Hinata said in an uncertain voice.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted out.

"Yatta!" Naruto exclaimed. Earning him a bonk on the head from Sakura. Sasuke smiled slightly 'Ha! Take that, that's what you get for not taking my side' he thought smugly. Sakura gave him a look that said 'I-know-what-your-thinking'. Sasuke coughed.

At first it was all awkward. But after a while Team 7 just acted like their usual selves. Hinata giggling every time since they were all so interesting, especially Naruto, he was definitely a people person.

"Your friends are very interesting" Hinata commented quietly to Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted out. Mentally sulking to himself that his and Hinata's date was ruined.

Hinata giggled. "Though, you sure are lucky to have such good friends" Hinata smiled a sad smile. An image of TenTen in her head. Sasuke saw her sad smile and felt his heart drop slightly. He didn't know what she meant by that but he was no idiot, he knew that something must of happened to this girl.

"I guess I am" Sasuke said. Watching at how Naruto and Sakura were arguing over all the food Naruto brought, and how expensive it was going to be. Sasuke shook his head, the moron's stomach was just like a black hole. Eating everything in sight and still craving for more. Sasuke was surprised that Minato and Kushina haven't gone bankrupt yet because of their sons eating ability.

"Neh Sasuke help me out. Sakura said I eat too much" Naruto said with a pleading voice. Sasuke smirked.

"No you don't eat too much" Sasuke states, smirk still in place. Naruto cheers while Sakura growls. "You eat WAY too much" Sasuke exclaimed. Bursting Naruto's bubble. Sakura smirked Naruto glared at Sasuke while Sasuke gave him an innocent look.

'Pay backs a bitch' Sasuke thought. Faint giggles were heard and Sasuke looked over to see Hinata covering her mouth.

"Maa Hinata-Chan it's not funny" He whines. Hinata continues to laugh.

"Gomen Naruto-Kun" She says.

Jealousy overtook Sasuke 'How come he gets to say her first name' Sasuke thought. Angry with the fact that Naruto can easily say her first name even though they only just met while Sasuke is stuck with saying 'Hyuuga-San'. Sulking Sasuke began to eat the chicken soup that was placed in front of him. Sasuke didn't know when it was brought over but it's good enough for him.

Naruto and Sakura finally finished their argument after awhile and the four began chattering. Hinata though barely talked. Something both Sakura and Sasuke noticed, Naruto being the oblivious person he was didn't notice a thing, though he did make sure too keep Hinata in the conversation too.

Sakura wondered why Hinata barely spoke 'She's hiding something' The only thing the girl ever did was either talk when spoken too or giggle. That's about it. Sasuke also wondering why she barely spoke.

It was getting a bit darker and the four of them decided too all go home. Naruto leaving for his house while Sakura headed towards her apartment that she shared with some girl named Karin.

Sasuke shared a past with Karin and it wasn't pretty. Sasuke thought that maybe Karin was the one but it turns out that she already had a boyfriend named Suigetsu. Heartbroken, used and angry he stormed out, locking himself up in his apartment.

After Sakura scolded Karin about that things seem to go back to normal. Though Sasuke still locked himself in his apartment while Karin lived her life with Suigetsu.

Sasuke didn't even realize that he was clenching his hands.

"Uchiha-San?" Hinata's voice broke Sasuke out of his thoughts and he unclenched his fist.

"Hn?" Sasuke questioned.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked with worry in her voice. Hinata has seen Gaara do the exact same thing a lot of times when he was thinking, and it scared Hinata when she saw Sasuke do the same thing with the same expression as Gaara. She knows that Sasuke is a good man, but looks really are deceiving, Hinata learnt that first hand.

"I'm fine" Sasuke said. They walked in silence for a while until Hinata broke it.

"I can walk from here, you don't have to walk me home" Hinata said.

"No it wouldn't be sa-" Hinata put her hand up to stop Sasuke from talking. Shaking her head.

"Trust me I'll be fine. You can just go home" Sasuke looked at her for a second before hesitantly nodding his head. Sasuke was a little bit worried, what if she gets hurt or something?.

"I guess I'll see you around" Sasuke said a little bit awkwardly.

"Yeah" Hinata fiddles with her dress for a bit before turning around. Sasuke watching her retreating back and decided to walk home after her form disappeared into the night.

Sasuke made his way home.

'What an interesting day' Was all Sasuke could think of.f

* * *

**And cut.  
**

**Sorry if their might be some grammar mistakes or errors. I was pretty much typing fast and didn't even look up too see if I made a mistake or not. Plus I'm too lazy to edit so yeah.**

**Other note is that I started up a new story called In Denial. It's got the NaruSaku pairing, I was inspired too write it since I made Naruto and Sakura a pairing in this one. So check it out if you can, or want to, or because your bored... whatever. Oh yeah and as for my other story called 'It's My First Time In Love' I took it down since it wasn't my best story.  
**

**Also I have another story called 'Gang Life' a SasuSaku pairing. I don't really know if I should continue it... or not. But yeah. **

**One Love, MushiMonsters out**

**Peace**


End file.
